


because you didn't turn away

by angel_aura



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Face Reveal, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Потому что лишь один человек в этом мире мог смотреть, не отворачиваясь.





	because you didn't turn away

Мне стоило бы тогда быть осторожнее: не мотать головой, по крайней мере, не так сильно, или хоть убедиться, что ты стоял на безопасном расстоянии. Нет, правда, стоило бы - хотя бы потому, что я тебе чуть нос тогда не снес. Что уж говорить о...

"Когда я сказал тебе, что я в порядке... Почему ты заплакал?"

Странный ты. Очевидно ведь.

"Потому что ты не отвернулся".

Ты действительно не отвернулся. Просто смотрел, не моргая, пока я без конца извинялся и пытался высмотреть, точно ли все в порядке. Ты торопливо кивал, повторял: "Все хорошо, чел, все хорошо" чаще, чем я спрашивал об этом, и все смотрел, смотрел так, как никто и никогда. Без страха, без смущения, без отвращения, без всего, что должно было, как мне казалось, вот-вот отразиться на твоем лице. Ты смотрел, как смотрят на полотна в просторных залах картинных галерей, медленно шагая от одного к другому в прохладной тишине - с восхищением, пораженно, внимательно, стараясь разглядеть каждый мазок (рубец), даже самый крошечный. Разглядывал так, словно перед тобой было не изувеченное собачьими челюстями и по кусочкам собранное, сшитое, разве что не лоскутное одеяло, человеческое лицо, а чертово произведение искусства. И улыбался, дрожаще, краешком губ, но улыбался, я видел. 

И заплакал. Как ребенок, так неожиданно громко, что даже стыдно стало. Стоял и плакал, неспособный разобраться, что же именно чувствую, непонимающий, страх из меня вытекает по капле или это все от облегчения. И только тогда ты испугался, не меньше моего, не знающий, что сделал не так, и обнял, повторяя: "Ничего страшного, ничего, все хорошо, ну что же ты, ничего страшного, ну..." Мы так и стояли, пока я не успокоился, уверенный, что, и правда, "ничего страшного".

"Ничего страшного" по этому поводу я слышал в своей жизни лишь дважды: от тебя, ясное дело, и от отца. В тот день наконец-то был готов протез, он должен был заменить больничные бинты. Отец сидел рядом, пока медсестра медленно, аккуратными движениями снимала повязку, и когда на моем лице не осталось ни миллиметра бинта, он его увидел. И отвернулся. Не сразу, разумеется, не сразу, стараясь не выказывать своих эмоций, но все же не выдержал. А когда протез надели и закрепили, он улыбнулся и только и говорил сбивчиво, то и дело отводя глаза: "Ну, ничего страшного, жизнь на этом не кончается, ничего, ничего. Ты справишься, сынок, все будет хорошо". Ему было жутко. Он не хотел, чтобы я понял, но не понять было невозможно. Я его не виню и не винил никогда: я в то время и сам себя боялся.

Он боялся, но боялся и ты. Разница только в том, что он боялся _меня_. А ты боялся _за меня_. Ты боялся, что я пойму твою реакцию, твои действия как-то не так, что снова нырну в замурованные глубоко-глубоко комплексы, что посчитаю, будто я тебе противен или что ты надо мной смеешься. Ты не боялся того, что увидел - ты боялся того, _что стало со мной, когда ты увидел._

Я ведь, на самом деле, вообще не планировал показывать тебе, что под протезом: отчасти боялся, отчасти просто не считал это нужным. Ты сам никогда об этом не просил, поэтому очень скоро я попросту забыл, что ты не знаешь, что там, под протезом - под "маской". Ты почему-то всегда говорил именно "маска" и очень редко - "протез". Словно пытался самого себя убедить, что этот кусок пластика - просто маска, не более, что я ношу ее, потому что хочу сам, а не для того, чтобы спрятать что-то. Ты словно старался убедить себя, что она нужна, чтобы скрыть то, что под ней есть, а не то, что под ней ничегошеньки - _живого и целого_ \- нет.

Отец всегда называл протез именно "протезом", если у нас вообще заходила о нем речь. Называл всегда так тяжело и обреченно, что лучше бы вообще не называл. Как бы он ни старался вселить в меня уверенность, что это и правда "ничего страшного", у него не получалось. Мне пришлось справляться с этим самому, своими и твоими стараниями.

"Ничего страшного" я слышал лишь два раза, и лишь однажды эти слова на самом деле подействовали.

Потом была куча дурацких разговоров на эту тему. Ты как-то сказал, что хочешь меня нарисовать - без протеза. Я отмахивался, грозил, что спрячу все кисти и закопаю краски (хотя до жути, если честно, хотелось посмотреть, что получится), ты улыбался и говорил: "Вот представь: нарисую, спрячу где-нибудь, а потом, спустя много лет, люди найдут и будут гадать, что же это был за загадочный человек с такой потрясающей внешностью". Я фыркал и слал тебя к черту. А ты рисовал - по памяти, она у тебя, жопа тараканья, фотографическая, пусть парочку шрамов ты забыл, а парочку, наоборот, додумал. Каково было твое удивление, когда я просто-напросто сказал об этом. 

"Ты разве не обижаешься?"

Я, вообще-то, готов был снова разреветься. От счастья.

"Нет - на что?"

Ты улыбнулся и выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно ожидал, что после увиденного я никогда не заговорю с тобой снова.

И все-таки странный. Все видели трагедию, ты видел искусство. Странный.

Не знаю, куда ты его дел, этот портрет - мне ты его не отдал под предлогом того, что оставишь людям будущего.

Лучше бы ты оставил людям будущего себя, Ларри. А не мольберт с коркой из засохших белил, выцветшие полотна и домик на дереве со скрипучим и трухлявым полом.

Я думаю об этом, когда двое тюремных надзирателей ведут меня под руки по пустому холодному коридору. Благодаря протезу, они не видят, что, каким бы спокойным я ни казался, мне страшно, страшно, страшно, потому что здесь слишком холодно и совсем нет света, и я уже никогда его не увижу, потому что все закончится прямо сейчас, а я даже не могу попрощаться. Я проглатываю нервный смешок, готовый вырваться от осознания того, что настолько же страшно мне было когда-то всего-навсего открыть тебе лицо.

Когда меня усаживают на электрический стул, протеза на мне уже нет. Щелкающий креплениями тюремщик старается не смотреть на меня, быстро-быстро пристегивая один ремень за другим. Стоящий наготове у рычага исполнитель сверлит взглядом пол, и я знаю, что увидеть он все же успел - потому и отвернулся. Когда рычаг опускают, никто не смеет повернуться в мою сторону, и я не удивлен.

Потому что лишь один человек в этом мире мог смотреть, не отворачиваясь.


End file.
